leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Contractas1/Revive Promote Surge
Hello Wikians. I am contractas1 from EUW and I am planning on discussing the unused summoner spells. Revive Revive is a never seen spell, called troll spell sometimes. This spell actually has an use but the cooldown is hard to utilize and also the spell encourages dying, have you ever seen Phreak use it in a champ spotlight? No? I thought so. The spell is pretty viable with the current meta but only if paired with Teleport. I was thinking of AD carry with Revive and Teleport who could deal tons of damage in a teamfight TP on a ward which a support placed in the teamfight zone ON PURPOSE. And deal as much damage as he can again. The idea of Revive is to make it be used in teamfights or in early game to get back quickly into lane without losing too much XP.(though its not worth reviving with a 5 second death timer i'd say minimum 15 seconds) The uses of this spell is nice but the cooldown is hard to stand for people what Riot could do is reduce the cooldown to at least 5 minutes or maybe even to 4 (300/240 CD) then the spell might be more seen as it doesn't make you wait 1/5 of a game for the spell to recharge. Promote Promote is very underrated for the bonus it gives, you can use the spell to get free gold while you gank, to go back and buy some items, to push the lane and I think its on a 4 minute cooldown (correct me if I am wrong I am doing this with no info on the CDs) Again the thing people don't like is that it argues with the Meta. It makes you push the lane and since some of the players love the meta and oblige to it just like to the law. Also people don't like that it is killable too easily. So the good changes Riot could do are 1: Decrease cooldown to 100 seconds (like Barrier) because the minion is easy to kill. 2 Increase the minion's defense and damage by 10% 3 Change the mastery to grant the ability to promote a melee minion (but not the caster one) and not allow to Promote 2 minions from the same wave. Surge Well I recently played some Ultimate Bravery (www.ultimate-bravery(dot)com) and I got Surge twice with LeBlanc and Swain. The spell was really helpful as it did increase my burst by a reasonable amount. I just disliked the cooldown and the AS Bonus. Attack Speed seems pretty useless as a stat if you are an AP carry, but the AP feels useless if you are AD. The problem is that there are more champions who need the AP bonus more than the attack speed. People dislike the spell because one of the stats is being useless and Riot encourages Teemo Kayle and AP Varus to use the spell. The idea I could suggest is: 1 Split this into 2 different summoner spells 1 offering about 100% Attack Speed and the other giving 100 Ability Power for a duration. 2 Make the both spell cooldowns 150 seconds. 3 Use it in a champion spotlight to recommend it. Category:Blog posts